Las Leandras
by Elina H
Summary: A pimp's worst punishment is to fall in love with a whore." When Edward is in need of two girls for his 'business' he starts searching in dark places and finds Bella. In such siniester world how you define rigth or wrong. EPOV A/U A/H can.-pairing
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Disclaimer: the story is as mine as the title... yep. it's true.... i own nothing of either of them. props to namariel's story for planting the green eyed monster of prostitution in my head.

after i started reading Sin City by Namariel (Go check it out. it's amazing!!!) i started to wonder what would it be like if Bella and Edward had met like that. i don't think there will be a lot of angst in this story. i'm to preppy for that. but so far i can't see how this topic will be happy. it's a tragedy because there'll be a character death. it won't be our beloved E&B, but someone will die. (buahahahaha) i have never even atempted to write a lemon. so forgive the non-sexiness of mine when they come up.

Chapter 1: Where are you taking me, papi?

"Whores are the daughters of the devil that make us reach incredible pleasures in a bed." My friend ranted as we drove down the dark streets of the suburbs of Miami. Emmett was partly catholic, and the fact that he so openly spoke of his 'pleasures' made me roll my eyes. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're no one to talk. Thanks to guys like me, guys like you make money." I had to give it to him then.

I was a pimp.

A pimp that right now was in need of two whores, because two of my best girls were stolen by some motherfucker. When I get that bitch of him I'll-…

I couldn't finish the thought. Emmett stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"Let's check this place out. I've never been here."

I rolled down the window and a voluptuous man? Woman? Came forward. I gagged. "This is not it Emmet, I want quality."

"Hey, let's just hear him/her out. She may know of someone."

The thing on heels leaned on the window and started ranting off her menu of the night.

"A French blow is fifty bucks." He/she started with a weird accent, "a Turkish fuck is seventy, an hour a la Cubana is one hundred, if you like it in your ass or with a dildo it'll be one fifty, and a scene with us three and both of you is three hundred. What do you want, baby?"

Emmett started laughing at my face. "Look man, I said to him/her, I have customers that I could direct to you, but don't pull that shit on me. I ain't buying nothing from you. I need to know where I can get someone to make a deal with."

"You're a whoreless pimp?" he said laughing in its normal voice. "Well you shouldn't be so picky then. You could represent us." He said twirling, "right girls?" he asked to the other two standing behind.

"I'm looking for girls, no offence. Who do you know around here?"

"First baby, you've got to be new to the city cuz you are in the wrong side of town. Second, if you do find and 'girls' around, I am sure they're not the kind that you sell." She said looking pointedly at my clothes and the car.

"Hey, hey." Emmett interrupted, "the customer don't need to know when we got them from. After a good cleaning any chica is a good as the rest."

"Putas are just Putas. Is that what you're sayin'?" he asked placing a hand on his hips.

"Now, now. Don't put words in my mouth." Emmett defended, "I'm just sayin' they can learn."

"And they won't ask for much seeing as where they came from." I said waving my hand around.

"I see what you mean. But I ain't telling nothing. We have a deal the girls and us. We don't mess or help each other's business. So good luck. You still have a chance to have a go with me…" he trailed of and his hand went under his mini skirt. "You can't say no until you try it." he said with a wink.

"Em, let's get the fuck outta here." I told him and he pressed on the gas. I was gonna fucking kill him for that.

"You ain't that funny, you know? Why don't you just take me where you get your lay? I bet I can give them girls a better deal than their guy is giving them now. My clientele is very different."

"It's no different." He said sternly. I had hit a nerve. "Just 'cause you gave it pretty name doesn't mean they are any different. And I can't steal girls from my compadre. I have my word."

"Whatever. Let's keep looking." I said glaring out the window. Emmett always kept his word, and in this fucked up world we lived in that was something that should be recognized.

We gave up later on that night. I had nothing fresh for my client tomorrow. He'll have to do with any of the girls I had available. My business worked different. I had my girls in a house and clean. They had no problem with the police and were all legal. They got paid per night, not hour. The client took them out when they had a business partner or someone to impress. Even some companies searched me when they wanted to secure a deal. The girls sometimes decided to go out by themselves and make something extra, but it was their responsibility then, and they had to be available if I called them with a 'rush' order.

Two days later I was trying something different. It was a club this time. It wasn't a high class one, 'cause I didn't want to have to deal with a high maintenance whore or one that thought too much of herself. I needed someone that wanted money fast, and that wouldn't give me too much crap. I had enough as it was.

I looked around and saw a girl sitting at the bar staring at her drink. She didn't even touch it. Her head was bowed and her hands were on her lap. Despite her conservative posture I could just see it in her face. She was of this world. The toned legs and short skirt, the too tight top and extra make-up. she had a good body, and wasn't a Latina for the looks of it.

I also recognized her look. She had been stood up tonight. Her guy wasn't gonna be happy about it.

I walked towards her with a fresh drink.

"Here," I told her passing it to her, "you look like you need it." she looked up and her eyes lit up with hope. Too bad I had to turn it down. Don't get me wrong, I try the merchandise every time. Some times more often than others. I can't have some frigid bitch and get a complaint. The word spreads fast.

In her case I couldn't cause the moment I looked at her the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Her eyes were deep chocolate pools. The smooth skin of her neck was displayed at my mercy and I had to hold my hand back down.

'The worst punishment for a pimp is to fall in love with a whore.' My 'mentor's' words came back to me and I cursed the moment I had walked up to her. She was younger than me, but I couldn't tell very well because of the dark make-up.

"Thanks," she said smiling and moved closer to me. She was trying to brush her perky breast along my arm. I moved it back and sat on the stool next to her. "Are you here alone?" she asked looking around.

She was a newbie. Straight to the point. This would have been too easy, but I couldn't do it. Asking her into the deal would be trouble seeing as it was trouble to just sit here by her side.

"I am, but I am fine that way." I told her staring at her eyes so she could see I wasn't buying her game.

"oh." She sighed disappointed and took the drink I had offered. "A toast?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"What are we toasting to?" I asked her lifting my shot.

"miracles." She said and didn't wait do take drain the cup. She closed her eyes and rested the bottom of her cup on the top of her breast.

I couldn't stop my eyes from following it and she smirked. I cleared my throat, "why miracles?"

"It's the only thing that is gonna save me tonight." She said after a moment looking away.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Susanna" she replied and nodded towards me.

I could have used any of the names I had for this kind of things. (For the love of god, I even had customers that didn't know what I looked like.) But something inside me shut off and I blurted it out. "Edward."

"Not Eduardo?" she asked surprised, "I like it. It's been some time since I last heard that name." she said twirling a lock of her silky mahogany hair with her fingers. I felt drawn to it and started reaching to take it from her hand, smell it; to play with it myself while I gazed into her endless eyes.

"You didn't look like you were having fun before. Why are you still here? I would have gone home by now."

"Why didn't you?" she snapped and I was taken aback. She has to work on her attitude. 'The customer is always right'. Didn't they teach her that?

"I wasn't bored." I stated simply. "Now it's your turn."

"I'm waiting for someone." She said. _Your 'boss'_ I added in my mind.

"I see. It's kinda late to start a date. Maybe something urgent came up?" I asked still playing dumb.

"It's not that late yet, and it's not a date." She clarified. "It's more like a meeting."

"A blind date?"

"A business meeting." She told me annoyed with having to explain so much.

"I see." We both went back to our drinks and I was about to continue the conversation when someone cleared his voice behind us.

Her head snapped back and fear clouded her eyes. Then determination. "You're early." She told the guy. He had dirty blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"I figured at this time things wouldn't change much. But I may have been mistaken." He said and shot me a quick glance.

"I better leave you to yourselves. I wouldn't want to intrude." I said standing up. "A pleasure meeting you Susan." I said her name wrong and kissed her hand. She blushed shyly and I was taken aback. A shy whore? That one was a new one.

"You're not intruding. I think I am the one that is." The guy said quickly.

"Non-sense. Susan told me she was waiting for someone."

"Susanna." She finally corrected me and I smiled inwardly. She had to fix that stubbornness.

"She did?" he asked looking back at her and I realized my mistake when I saw more fear in her eyes. "Well then. It was a pleasure meeting you…? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said and I spoke before Susanna did, "I didn't tell you." I smiled to him. He looked perplexed but I didn't want this creep tracing me or anything.

"I'll leave you two to your night." I said and went back to the dark corner I had been sitting. I knew they couldn't see me from where they were and I wanted to see how it played out.

I should have left. As a matter of fact I should have turned around and walked away the moment she met my gaze, but something held me in place and I couldn't move my eyes away from the scene. I had a feeling that I knew what was coming up. But I didn't want to lose my faith in society just yet.

The guy sat on my stool and took her drink. _Strike one._

He turned to her and started speaking. She shook her bowed head and kept her gaze down.

He shook her up and started saying something louder (_Strike two_), but I still couldn't catch it. I had an idea of what it was.

I could read on his lips his next phrase._ Let's go. _She sighed and tried to finish her drink, but he was having none of that. He pulled her by her am and she almost fell to her knees on her 'fuck me' heels. (_Strike Fucking Three_)

They started leaving and I couldn't stop myself from following. I had the feeling that she was going to need someone to defend her from his beating pronto. I should have just given her some money. I was sure she wasn't going to ask for much, and it couldn't hurt me.

He kept pulling her until they were out the narrow door. She was tripping all the way there and I was clenching my fists every time he pulled her up harshly. I could see her glistening knees. She would have marks. Her pale and soft skin marked easily and she didn't have the money to take care of her injuries for sure.

The noise of the club fell behind and I walked silently behind them. _What was I even doing?_ I should have turned around and walked to my car. Whores got beaten up all the time. It was part of the routine of a bad night. I was thinking all of this but I kept walking wherever they went.

Twenty meters ahead she fell again, but this time made no move to get up. My red hazed vision then reached my other senses and I tasted metallic in my mouth. My blood pumping with the adrenaline rush. I ran towards them and saw him kick her twice: _oh, hell no!_

"Get up!" he growled at her. "What are you fucking tired of? You did nothing all night long."

I saw more than heard her gasp for air. And I was by their side then.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him looking down at Susanna.

"Everything is just great, except the fact that I'm gonna fucking kill this bitch." And he _tried_ to take another blow at her.

"I think she's had enough." I told him sternly pushing him back.

"What the fuck do you know about what she's had?" he asked eyeing me up and down. "This bitch owes me money and I ain't buying her lies no more. I want it now, you heard me?!" He shouted at her and I couldn't stop the punch to knocked him out.

At the same time I heard her cry, "No!" and grabbed onto my leg. I looked down at her. Her face was bruised. Blood ran down her chin from her nose. Make-up from her eyes smeared all over her cheek.

My anger grew at the asshole that did it do her, and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?" I asked incredulous. I was helping her. Was this some kind of foreplay for them? As far as I knew the guy was going to kill her if she didn't give him the money, and it looked like she didn't have it.

"He'll get back at me later for it." she pleaded gasping for air and clutching her midsection. I felt my eyes grow cold and I looked back at the animal. "He would, wouldn't he?" I said rhetorically and kicked him harder.

"Stop, please. He'll make me pay more." She begged and I had to obey.

"Get up." I said pulling her up. She winced and almost fell again when her ankle gave out. "Is it broken?" I asked looking nervously at the guy. If we hurried we could make it to my car and out of there before he woke up and made me hit him until I killed the motherfucker. I was surprised the bouncers of the club hadn't come see what was going on, but I guessed that as long as it wasn't happening inside they gave two shits about who killed who out here.

Susanna saw me looking back and sighed. "Don't bother worrying. They won't come. James bought them out."

"Who?"

"him." She said pointing with her chin. I now held all of her weight and started to bend to pick her up.

"Don't." she told me pushing me away. "You better get the hell away before James wakes up."

"I don't think he is a match for me." I smirked at her and picked her up. The movement wiggled her foot and she winced again. "Sorry." I apologized and started walking back to my car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked alarmed. Did she think I was going to take advantage of her now that she was hurt when I didn't want her services before?

"We're going to a hospital. Somebody needs to take a look at your ankle."

"No! Put me down!" she started moving trying to get out of my grasp but I was having none of that.

"Stop moving. You'll hurt yourself." I said holding her legs tightly and trying to ignore the thought of having them wrapped around my waist as I made her mine right here in the car.

"I have to get moving if I want to be able to ever hurt myself. James is going to kill me when he finds me." She said still moving.

I got to my car and balanced her against it so I could open my door. "How much do you owe the prick?" I asked her. It would save me more time to just pay him off, and maybe he wouldn't go back and hurt her once I was gone.

_-Then don't leave her._

The thought crossed my mind before I had time to stop it. I had to stop. It would do no good to bring her into the business if I was this attracted to her.

She hadn't answered my question yet and I was still waiting as I placed her inside.

"Ten grand." She finally whispered and I couldn't control my shocked expression.

"Shit, Susanna. How did you end up owing him that much? Are you hooked on something?" using drugs wasn't something odd in her profession. I certainly would use them if I had to fuck the creeps that the girls had to work for. As long as they weren't too hooked on them I didn't care what they took. 'Whatever gets them through' was my motto.

I started driving and she shot up on her seat. "Where are you taking me?" she asked and started to try and get her seatbelt open.

"Calm down, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No! They'll call my house!" she said alarmed.

"You don't have to tell them how you got injured."

"My dad doesn't know I was outside tonight. He'll kill me if he finds out I sneaked out." _Typical._ I thought. _Rebellious daughter. I would kill mine if I caught her doing this._

I was a hypocrite. I know. I had no rights to have a daughter seeing how many of them I helped to rip their innocence from. I also went to church and prayed to cleanse my sins, but that was because of my father. I had to do something to make me feel less of a monster.

"What about your mother? Do you have any friends?"

"My mom knows, but she isn't in the city right now. I can't take you to the girls' house. None of their parents know." she sighed. There was something she wasn't telling me. I could feel it. As hard as it was for me to figure it out what she was thinking, I could tell that she couldn't lie to save herself.

"How old are you? It'd be much easier to just move in with your friends. I'm sure that between all of you it's be enough to afford the rent of a small place." I didn't know why I was giving her advice to keep doing what she was doing. If I had any soul I would tell her to run away from that life; that she could do much better; but I didn't.

"I'm not going to the hospital." She set her foot down.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you care?"

"I DON'T! But the least you could do is thank God that someone is trying to help."

"So you do care…"

"No... Yes… I don't know." I said raking my hand through my hair.

"Don't take me to a hospital." She pleaded.

"fine." I said making a U turn and going in the direction of my house.

"Where are you taking me?" we were back on square one.

"Are you scared that I'll drop you off at the club?"

"No." she defended immediately. She was valiant, I'll give her that.

"Well, then what are you afraid of?"

"I am not going with a stranger anywhere."

"Seriously?" I laughed, "I thought that'd be your main goal for tonight."

"Pull over."

"No."

She finally got her door open but her seatbelt was secure around her torso.

"Shit, woman! Are you crazy?!" I screamed slowing down and pulling up at the side of the road.

"No, but it worked." She said smugly, and I had never seen a woman look as beautiful as she did the moment she smiled.

"Fine, where can I take you? You need to rest and get that ankle looked at."

She thought for a minute and the winner side of her internal battle made her even more nervous.

"Turn left on the next street light."

"Where are you taking me?" I mocked. She glared at me and I went back to driving with a smile that couldn't wipe off.

"Now what?" I asked as I made the turn.

"Keep driving straight. I'm sure your kind has never seen this side of the city."

"My kind? What makes me any different than you?" _aside from the fact that I am a little on the food chain in this business._ I added mentally.

"How many times have you been around here?" she asked waving her arm around.

She was right. I had never seen this side of the city.

"Pull over here. On the left." She said after a few minutes and I looked at the surroundings. The houses, if you could call them that, were of dark colours, and they were fading. They had been divided Water dripped and leaked and made pools of waste along the sidewalk. It'd be safer to walk on the middle of the street and risk being run over than to step on the sidewalk.

Her bruised face and dirty clothes now matched the scene. Yet I still looked at her and saw an angel. Innocence, a pure soul.

"Who lives here?" I asked when I opened her door.

"No one. It's just a place we hide in."

"Does your friend know about this place?" I asked lifting her in my arms.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Then you're not truly hiding here."

"You now know about this place." She pointed out.

"You don't owe me ten grand."

"If you're gonna rub my problems on my face I'd rather you leave me right here."

"I'm sorry. Where do I take you?"

"Number 512." She said and rested her head on my chest. The smell of strawberries and spring filled my senses. My eyes closed involuntarily and I held her tighter.

"I can't see the numbers." I said as I snapped out of my daze.

"The fourth one from the corner."

I counted the houses and started walking towards the right one. As I stepped onto the porch she spoke again.

"Go through the back. There are stairs."

She lived on the attic of this falling apart house? If the outside gave any clues as to what lied within I had no interest in walking inside.

The 'stairs' were like those of fire emergency exits, but with a few steps missing.

"Are you sure this'll hold my weight." I asked giving the stairs a look.

"You know what, put me down. I can take it from here." She said and started pushing my chest. I lowered her but I had no intention of letting go. I only wanted to prove her wrong. As her foot touched the ground she winced and brought it back up immediately.

"You can barely take a step. What makes you think you'll be able to make it up the stairs."

"Then finish what you started and don't comment on my place. It's better than any other options you've given me."

"I beg to differ. Any hospital would be better than this."

"Any hospital would send me packing once I told them I had no insurance, a method of payment that is illegal in 53 states or no one to call in case of an emergency." She said mortified and I felt worse.

"I thought you said you lived with your father."

"That, too. If they call him and he checks my bedroom I am dead." She said with a shudder but didn't seem so afraid.

She opened the door with a push and I stepped in. there was no light inside and I couldn't see much. The smell of sex, sweat and money made my stomach turn. Subtly I leaned closer to Susanna's hair and took a deep breath.

She reached to one side and grabbed something from a shelf I hadn't seen. From her purse she took a lighter and lit what seemed to be a candle.

"Electricity is too expensive to pay…" she explained.

She led me to a sofa-bed that smelled old and rancid. I set her down and kept looking for more candles. After I had lit about seven or eight of those I saw her sit up and thro her shoes underneath the furniture. I saw her face again. Now freer of the makeup since it had been left on my shirt.

_-Very pretty, the bitch._ The pimp voice inside me complimented with a gleam in its eyes.

_-She is much younger than you,_ the human voice sighed. _Much younger. A girl. Almost a child. _

"My ankle is much better now." she said testing it.

She went to a corner that was covered by a curtain. The washroom? I guessed. I heard water run and she came back out a few minutes later.

Her face now resembled that on an angel. Her lashes were still dark and long. They weren't fake.

"Would a fuck be enough?" she asked and I was taken aback by her bluntness. She was already taking her clothes off.

"Enough? For what?" I said half distracter by her breasts. My breathing picking up.

"To thank you." She said with a roll of her eyes as if that was the obvious explanation, "No one would have stopped him. No one did any of the other times."

"Can you answer some of my questions instead?"

"No."

"That'd be the best way to thank me."

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Only some of the questions, and if you promise we can fuck afterwards."

I changed the topic.

"Was he your boyfriend?" _too_, I wanted to add.

"No. I don't have one." She said and pushed me back until I sat on the bed. "That was my pimp. And you know that."

"I was going for wishful thinking. How old are you?"

"Are you a police officer?"

"You don't even seem legal yet. I bet your tits hurt more when kicked than your midsection did." I said pointing at them and forced my eyes to go back up.

"I'm 18." She sighed. Technically I'm legal. She answered and straddled me. I took and sharp inhale when I felt her scorching hot sex pressed against my erection. My jeans constricting and almost hurting.

"Why do you do it?" I asked, I should have asked 'why aren't you in school', but this is the kind of sick bastard that I am.

"Some people are lucky and are born with money. Some are less lucky and their parents make enough money. Some people are like me: their parent's don't make money, their parents are rarely home and were a failure at everything they ever tried." She said opening slowly the buttons of my shirt. When she was done I lost my track of thought and couldn't remember the next question I was about to ask.

Then her mouth was on me, on my chest. Exploring. Searching every inch of it and my hands went straight to her waist to press her harder.

I could feel her mouth, one lip hotter than the other because of the wound there. It went all the way down to my abs and the feeling straight to my groin. I was so lost in the feeling I hadn't noticed her scolding sex had lifter from my hard on.

Her hands fiddled with the button and zipper of my jeans while her mouth teased with open kisses my navel. I clenched my teeth and begged not to blow my load right there. Then I was free. My jeans were open and down my legs with my boxers. I hadn't realized my hips had been moving on their own and she used that to lower them.

_-She may be a newbie, but she has talent._ The pimp rubbed his hands together.

_-She was taught to fuck,_ the human said, _her first time was probably the most she ever -made in this business._

_-Just imagine how much she could make with your clients_. The devil countered.

_-Can you imagine someone else touching her like this?_ The angel said and the Devil flipped him off and disappeared.

She was fucking pumping me, _was she serious?!_ Then I realized she must be sore as hell and in no condition to be taken right now.

"I better go." I grunted out with my knuckles white with the effort to keep my hands to myself.

"Why don't you just come?" she asked with a sultry voice and I moaned.

"Susanna, stop." I gasped and tried to take hold of her hands.

She gave up and we both sighed. Me with relieve and her with sadness.

"Is that what you really want?" She said looking up at me through her lashes from between my legs. _FUUUUCK_. That would have worked perfectly with anybody that had no sense of self-preservation or a packed wallet. Because what I wanted was to flip her over, kiss her senseless and fuck her until she forgot her own name and could only remember mine.

"We can't do this right now."

"Why don't you want me?"

"Believe me," I said nodding to my erection. "We both want you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're hurt, and tired. I promise to come back in the morning to check on you."

"It's almost the morning." She pointed out. "Don't leave."

She sounded so broken and alone that I pulled her naked body up and held her to me.

I couldn't promise her I wouldn't leave, but I could stay for now.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" I said finally giving in and touching her hair. I leaned us back and kept her resting on my chest.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of the theory of relatively to calm myself down.

Her scent and the one of her sex was everywhere and it wasn't helping my situation. I decided to give up and let the blood return to my brain when it realized he wasn't getting any tonight.

* * *

A/N:

DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE WHERE YOU CAN TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS? YOU DIDN'T KNOW?

yeah, please review.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comin' to Vegas, Papi?

The sun rays streaming through the blinds had awakened me about thirty minutes ago. I lied there contemplating whether I should get up and leave or wait for her to wake up. I tried to get up again, but just like the previous time, as I lifted myself on my elbows she mumbled something and held me tighter. She would have been choking me if her arms were around my neck.

'Love will kill the strongest of us all.' The phrase came to my mind and I chuckled. She wasn't exactly the image of love, but I did believe she would kill me when she woke up and saw me here.

I still wasn't going to leave.

I sighed and looked down at her. One of her arms was draped over my chest as the other one rested by her side. She lied, half on me, half on her belly. One of her legs intertwined with mine and her knee nudged, from time to time, my crotch.

Fucking great. Was there a moment in my life when I didn't think about sex? I could answer that: no, there wasn't.

I had gone over the most painful and heartbreaking stories of my life to make my hard on subside, but so far it wasn't getting me anywhere.

I sighed again and looked down at the sleeping Aphrodite lying on my chest. I caressed her spine with one arm, memorizing the feel of being separated by her thin sleeping clothes. It had been a long and short night. Long in the sense that I kept waking up every time I heard a noise. I wasn't even sure if my car was still outside. It may be missing the wheels for all I knew. Also the fact that this damn place offered no security whatsoever made me nervous. The room didn't have a lock, for Christ's sake! Granted there was nothing to steal, but just for the sake of tradition at least, couldn't she have a bar to put behind it?

The night, however, wasn't long enough. Every time I woke up I relished in the fact that she was still by my side. Sometimes her back was to me and I turned her way, others she faced me and I looked at her sleeping face until sleep overtook me.

It was now the morning. It was the time all men fled out the window of the damsel, yet I couldn't move, even if I wanted to.

She stirred and her knee rubbed me again. I suppressed a groan and shut my eyes.

She had been rubbing her face on my chest all night long.

"Hey." Her groggy voice greeted me.

"Hey," I replied back and gave her a weak smile, "Feeling better?"

"I was, last night. Now I'm just hung over." She replied shielding the light from her eyes. I saw her getting ready to go back to sleep but I was having none of that. She couldn't stay here alone, and I had things to do this morning.

"Hey," I said again.

"Hmm…" she mumbled but gave no other sign of being awake.

"Susanna?" I shifted her.

"Who?" she asked dazed. Was her hangover so bad that she had no clue where or who she was?

"Susanna, I have to go." I told her as serious as I could, but it still sounded like a worthless plead.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

I took out my cell phone from my pocket. "Seven thirty," I told her and saw I had two voice messages and a few texts. All of them from the girls. I should have called last night.

She shot up in bed and then groaned clutching her side. "Still sore?" I asked and she nodded. "You should have gone to a doctor yesterday."

She rolled her eyes and finished getting up, went to the washroom and washed up. Then came back and I went in.

The washroom, if you could call it that, resembled those of the infomercials for charity organizations. It was just what it looked like: a corner of the room that had been separated from the rest by a curtain. The toilet was of a dark brown and there was only a small shower with a bucket of water. No sink. On the wall there were three toothbrushes and soap. On the other side there was a towel hanging and was impregnated on her smell.

I fought the urge to press my face to it and inhale. I was acting like an obsessed stalker. Maybe worse.

I went back outside and she was dressed and opening a can of Spam. It had been ages since I had had it.

I checked my voice messages and texts and knew I was in big trouble.

"Are you ready?" I asked her once she had finished eating.

"For what?" she asked worried.

"I have to go. There ware things I have to do today."

"You can go." She said dismissively, but her eyes said something else.

"I am waiting for you."

"I'm not going with you."

"We're not doing this again." I was tired of the same talk.

"Doing what?" she asked but a smirk played on her lips.

"That's it. Let's go."

"I told you I wasn't going with you anywhere."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Why not?"

What. The. Fuck. Did I need any other reason?

"Look around. That's why not."

"I know this isn't the best place, and it must be far from you Jupiter Island mansion, but it's mine—well ours." She said with a hand on her hip, defensively.

"I don't know what gave you the idea I was putting you down because of where you live. I'm actually surprised you've managed this long with no security whatsoever."

"I don't really spend much time here." She said looking around.

"I hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Whoa. Bitter much?

"What I mean is that I know why you came here. And I hope that doesn't happen often."

She rained one perfect eyebrow. "You 'know'? How sure are you of that?"

"Pretty sure." I hope.

"Ok, amaze me. What is your theory?"

I took a deep breath. Why was I doing this again? It seemed like a lot of work to convince her to get the hell out of here. I should leave her to do as she pleases. I should get the hell away while I still could and avoid all the drama she dragged with her. I should have done a lot of things, none of which involved me sitting back down and talking to her.

"I think you knew he'd go to look for you last night and that's why you didn't go home."

"Wrong. Now that you've let it out you can stop acting like you give a shit and leave."

"Watch your language, Isabella." A voice came from the door and we both jumped. There he was again. Did that guy not give up?

"Look, James—," She started but he took a step forward and she flinched back.

This was going too far.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him, standing up and walking in front of her.

"I could ask you the same, pretty boy. Now if you step aside, Bellita here and I have some business to finish. When the adults are talking, good boys go play in the yard." He said not even looking at me. The guy apparently had a concussion last night and forgot I beat the crap out of him, I thought a reminder was in order.

"OW!" he yelled stepping back after my fist made contact with his bluish jaw.

"Did that remind you that this boy doesn't do yard games?" I asked him hovering over his figure.

"Look, fucker. I have some business to deal with this whore. You get the fuck out of here before I turn into a green, hairy and red-eyed monster." He shouted at me and got all over my face.

I would like to say that I gave as good as I got in a fight, but it all depended on my level of rage. Right now it was overflowing, so I was pretty confident on myself when I flung another punch at him. He took a step aside evading my punch and I lost balance. I would have fallen on the couch if it wasn't for him grabbing my arm and locking it behind my back. I cursed out loud when I felt a cold, sharp blade on my throat, and he pushed me around until I was face to face with Susanna.

"James, stop." She begged him tears streaming down her face. The fucker almost got a hard on at the sight of her broken expression, judging by the laugh he barked.

"Get out of here, Susanna." I choked out and he laughed harder.

"Is he still paying you Baby?" he asked her. "I didn't know you did whole nights now. How come you haven't paid me back?"

"James, please—please for the love of God, just give me a few more days. You know I always paid you back. Why not this time?"

"Look, Baby. Any other time I would let you, but shit is getting tight down here. The Boss and I are moving up to LA. So, I need to clear your tab before I leave. The faster I get out of here, the faster I can start making real money." His hold on my neck was getting tighter and I was measuring where he was standing behind me so I could swing a kick or something.

"I could go with you. I'll pay you back. Just please give me a few more days."

"Can't do, Bella Babe," why the hell did he keep calling her Bella? "I have it all planned out. We even talked to some girls up there."

"So, you're just gonna leave me hanging? Who's gonna cover the police and the other girls? You can't do this, James."

I knew what she meant. All pimps had their ground. If a girl got caught stepping onto some pimp's ground they'll cut her face. If a girl doesn't have a pimp she has to deal with the police herself and that is dangerous 'cause those fuckers are as sick as the worst bastard they lock down. In general, no pimp meant no business.

"Oh, but I will. Now get my money and get lost." He said pointing with his chin to the door.

"I don't have it."

"Ok, then I'm going to your house and looking through until I get something I can sell." He said walking to the door but didn't let go of me. "I think I might catch a ride with Pretty Boy here." The fuck he was…

"Wait, don't! Give me till this afternoon. I'll get you something—anything. I'll see what I can do. Just don't do anything!" she begged again. Have I said how much I hated women begging? Unless it's for my cock, of course.

"Bella, Bella. You don't get it, do you? Your fare is over, the bus stops here. Fin. Over. Get. Me. My. Money. Now!" he roared and she flinched back again.

In his effort to shout he had forgotten about me and I swung a leg back, making contact with something. I didn't care what.

His hold on me was gone the next second and I turned around ready to kick and punch him again as I heard the knife fall at my feet.

And then Susanna was pulling at my arm and screaming. I turned around scared that he had hurt her somehow, but she was just begging me to stop. Same crap from last night. Maybe she had some forgiving nature but no one got a punch and left untouched. He was going to pay, even if he owed me nothing.

"Stand back," I snarled at her and she staggered back.

"Please, please. I have to make him give me some time or he won't leave me alone. Just let me talk to him. Please stop." She said again but didn't touch me. It wasn't working. I kept beating the living shit out of the sack of human flesh half laying on the same bed I had woken up in.

Then her arms were around my waist. Her face pressed against my back, "please stop" she whispered and I sighed. I hated this shit she did to me. I could stand my own when we fought, but when she softened her tone and touched me I stood on one leg and did backwards flips if she asked me to.

I sighed. The fucker smirked.

"This is what I like about you Bella, you cooperate sometimes. But others…" he trailed off shaking his head from one side to the other. The smirk still on.

Why the fuck was he calling her Bella? I mean, this guy wasn't Italian or Latin. So, what was going on?

"I don't get it pretty boy." He continued, taunting me. "Is she givin' ya a discount for all the macho parade? The 'knight in shinin' armour' thing is getting old."

Her arms pulled me towards the door, and I didn't dare let myself think about his words, because I didn't need another prick's name on my list. Two murders on my record have me waist deep in shit and lies already. I wasn't going any deeper. Lucky little cunt. Perhaps somebody with a smaller count could do me the favour and finish the fucker. I was telling him all this and more with my eyes as we backed towards the door.

"Look, I'll be back this afternoon. I'll get you something. I know that you're in a rush, but you know how this thing goes. Please, just give me a few hours." Susanna begged still pulling me away. I almost fell down the stairs walking backwards. I didn't take my eyes off of him until my head disappeared under the floor. Then I hurried the last steps and caught up with Susanna, who was halfway to the street.

Then I saw my car.

Fuck.

Rosalie will have a ball with this. My car, that I loved more than my own life, had graffiti all over. I looked around in case the fucker that did it was still near by, but there was nothing.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud and I heard her laugh. "This isn't funny, don't laugh." She stopped. Good girl, the pimp complimented. Great, not again. I thought we were past that shit.

"You're right. I shouldn't be laughing."

"Damn right." I said opening my door and taking the lock off. I walked around and opened her door. "Let's go."

She glared. "What makes you think I'm going with you anywhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that the thug up there is about to get down here any minute now and you don't have a cent with you?"

"That's pretty low…" she muttered getting in.

"You're the one that shouldn't be picky about help if you need it." I said once I was seated.

"You know? You don't need to remind me of my problems, I think I have a clear view of them without your help."

"I was just trying to help. What are you going to do to get that money?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I think you should start figuring it out. You have about six hours until he comes back looking for you." I was trying to get her to think of a plan. Anything would do as long as I didn't offer her to work for me.

"I don't fucking know! You think if I had this planned out, I would have waited this long to pay him back?" she yelled at me.

"I was just trying to help. Sheesh, woman!"

"Well, you don't need to worry. Turn left on the next stop."

"Why would I do that?" I teased her, but it might have been in the wrong moment.

"Because I want to get the fuck off and there is a bus that goes my way."

With her tone a memory came back.

"Why was he calling you Bella? Or Isabella?" I asked.

"That's my real name." she said like it was the most normal thing to have lied. In a way it was.

"Why didn't you tell me that one?"

"Is Edward your real name?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, well. Sorry." She said looking ashamed. "I was hoping things would end differently when I told you that name. I didn't expect to get you mauled by my… friend."

"I did not get mauled by your 'Friend'." I sneered and she turned her head away.

"You have no idea who I am or what my life is like. I would appreciate it if you didn't make any comments on it. For some reason you didn't run away last night, despite how disgusting my life might seem to you."

"I don't find it disgusting, and I didn't leave last night because you needed me. Just like you needed me this morning, just like you still need me now, but are too proud to accept it."

"Do you have ten grand to lend me?" she asked rhetorically.

"No," I lied, "but I could help you with any ideas that you might come up with."

"Do you have a lab? Because so far the only thing I can come up with is to clone myself 100 times, then go to Vegas, rob a bank and get working in a casino with the copies of myself."

I could hear a hint of truth behind her sarcasm. The only way she had to make money was to whore herself out. Rage cursed through my veins and I stomped on the brakes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled after letting out a whoosh of air.

"You're not whoring yourself out for that prick." I told her.

"I've been doing it for quite some time now. I don't think you hadn't thought about it until now. We were both clear last night of what we wanted. I wanted your money, you wanted company, and if I remember correctly we both got something in return, even if it wasn't we I had initially planned."

"What I meant is that they'll take advantage of you, now that you need it."

"I've always needed it," she said between clenched teeth. "It's good to know I have a flashing sign of 'DESPERATE' on my forehead. Nothing's better than a pity fuck."

"Damn it! Can't you just… can't you…?" I could finish.

"Can't I what?" she snapped back.

"Look, I don't know how to help you, but if you're determined to think that every comment I make is designed to hurt you, then we'll get nowhere."

She looked out the window and I saw her sigh.

"I think I should go home. My dad must be at work by now," she said in a small voice.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Do you know which way to Allapattah?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes…" I said cautious. I didn't think I'd get my car back if I parked it there despite all the fucking graffiti on it. The girl had not only a trunk of drama following her; apparently she lived in the core of it.

She didn't strike me as the usual Latin whore. She had this skin and posture that was 100% American. She was tough and willing, but she seemed so breakable. Then again, that might be the angle she worked. The whole 'girl next door' was an all American dream. The mentality of the pimp was back in place. Perhaps because I still had to find two girls to replace the backstabbing bitches that had left.

She must've seen my internal turmoil because she added then, "don't worry, I don't live there. I live a little bit North of it, but I'd rather you drop me off there."

"I can park my car somewhere and walk you there." I offered.

"No. That's fine."

"It's not fine. You can't walk home from there. Do you get a thrill from putting yourself in danger?" I seethed. Can't she make a conscious effort to be safe?

"I don't get a 'thrill'," she said through clenched teeth. "I'd just rather not have you know where I live."

I didn't know what to say, so I opened my mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "what would you have done if I followed you?"

Apparently it was her turn to be surprised, "why would you do that?"

"I find you interesting. You're not like any other… girl… I've met."

"I'm not normal?" she asked not sounding surprised. "I could have told you that myself. What normal girl loses her virginity at the age of thirteen? What else could happen to me while I walk in plain daylight." she laughed a humourless laugh, and I could see the pain of the memory in her eyes.

That was the reason she wasn't afraid, or cared what could happen to her. She thought that all the bad things that could happen to a person in her life, had happened to her already. What else she had to fear? I could tell her what.

"Just because you've had a rough time doesn't mean you have to turn suicidal. If I haven't hurt you so far, why would it bother you that I took you home?"

"I'm not afraid you'd hurt me. I just want to keep my privacy." She explained.

"Look, I don't know if the sick fucker that I left half dead is going to be waiting for you around the next corner." I tried making her understand my reasons. "I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you walk home and send it all flying."

"Oh, am I some kind of charity investment from your side? Is this another story that you'll tell your Sunday brunch friends when you speak about the lower lives that you helped this week?"

I stomped on the brakes so hard that she went flying against her seatbelt and the air left her lungs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you and the brakes?" she yelled mad. She had a point…

We were already in Allapattah and the action scared a few of the young guys with baggy clothing that lounged around. I was sure that if you gave them a good shaking their clothes would send flying clouds of the white dust they sold, and were probably high on.

You had to love this town…

"Listen to me, Susanna, Isabella, Bella... Whatever the hell name you want. I might seem to you just like any other guy you fuck on a Saturday night, but I've behaved like none of them." The words were spilling out of my mind, my rage consuming sanity and even when I knew what I was saying was hurtful, I couldn't make myself stop. "For that, I hope that you're not as judgemental as to believe that I will."

Her eyes fell downcast. My chest was heaving and then it dawned on me what I had said. Slowly her hand fell to the clasp of the seatbelt and I closed my eyes. I heard the clasp open and the sound of the strap as it rolled itself in. then the door opened and she got out.

The action could not have taken more than thirty seconds, but the adrenaline in my veins made everything seem longer and I paid attention to inconsequential details. My mind didn't register the bigger picture until I heard the rushed steps of someone running towards the car. Her door was left open and her figure was visible through the rear-view mirror. She walked with her head high but her arms wrapped around herself. She was the image of desolation and still managed to look strong and decided. And I was afraid of what decision could that be.

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the wheel. Something inside reminded me of Esme's lessons and I knew I should follow her and apologize, but she was too stubborn, and I was getting to attached to someone that I knew how could end.

A tap on my window alerted me and I looked up.

"Ey," the guy said with a very strong Spanish accent, "You lost?"

I looked at her retreating figure once again and sighed. "Seems like I just did."

"Hey, Hermano. You might wanna close that door. The boys and I need to split and the barrio is wakin' up."

Was he a badge?

"Gotcha'. Thanks man." I gave him a curt not and closed the door she had left open. I waited until he was back on the sidewalk and made a quick U-turn. I sped down the road but she was nowhere in sight. I started checking the streets across and looking for her.

The third street I checked was a bit emptier than the others, and there they were. Her legs under her short skirt. The fabric barely grazing her upper thighs. Dressed like that she expected me to just stand on the sidelines while she walked semi-naked by sidelines of sexually repressed sex addicts.

I shook my head and caught up with her.

"Get in," I told her loud enough for her to hear me. I was whipping my head from her to the front of the car so I could keep moving since she made no sign of hearing me, or stopping.

"Do we have to do this?" she then tripped, "Can't you see where you're walking?" I asked her still driving and stopping. She made her walk slower and that made it harder yet to drive.

"Bella,—it is Bella, right? Please, get in." I almost begged.

She stopped and looked at me; that was an improvement, right?

Wrong.

The look in her face said that I was in for a good one.

"Would you like the breakfast menu?" She asked me with a sickening sweet voice.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was still pissed about the whole comment I made about fucking guys.

"Look, I won't deny I am a fucking whore. I can't deny it. But I don't need you telling me your opinions on the topic." She said leaning down on the passenger window. I had to fixate my eyes on her face so that they wouldn't trail down to her tits automatically. "Despite what you men think, we don't get into this because there is something in a certain type of women that makes 'em love to be treated worse than a dog and be an outcast for the rest of her life."

I sighed. I knew that, I knew it better than she thought I ever could. If only I could tell her.

She straightened up and continued walking.

In some way it wouldn't be wrong. She'd do something better than what she is doing right now; and she would be earning much more than what she made in a week.

If it had been anybody else I would have said the word the moment I sat beside her in the bar. Hell, I had brought many others into this and I didn't feel guilty at all. But she was a good person. She could do so much better with her life. I didn't want to be the one that offered a way out that could only make her sink deeper in this world of sin, and sex, and curses.

But if I didn't, somebody else would. Somebody else would offer her something worse and she'd accept. I was sure she would accept.

"I don't think of you that way. I only want to help you. Just get in. I'll drive you home."

"Why?" she asked turning back to the window.

"Because, I don't want you walking alone in these streets. Not when you're dressed like that."

"Like a whore? Newsflash, baby, most whores die at night. I would know." she laughed an acid-like laugh.

"I have no interest in the demographics of whores in the city. I do, however, have interest in you getting home safe."

"It's almost nine in the morning, Edward," she spit my name. "What's the worst that could happen?" She shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, I am going to follow you home anyways—." She cut me off.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you knowing where I live."

"I've spent the night with you. I beat up somebody, twice, for you. If something happens to you, is my ass that's going to get the heat."

"So, that's the real interest… don't worry. Nobody will come after you. I bet you could get one of your men to set your record straight."

"I'm not with the cocaine cowboys." I said sternly.

"Could've fooled me…" she gave me a side-glance swinging her purse, "but you are with 'someone' though." She wasn't asking. And she wasn't talking about a girlfriend either.

The kind of men she thought me, had no girlfriend.

"Who's making assumptions now?" I smirked.

She huffed and kept her pace. I was getting tired of this shit. My car was low in gas, I wanted food, I still had to come up with an explanation about last night to the girls, and she was making me cranky.

Then the unpredictable happened. I heard the common sirens and skidding wheels of a police car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Papi, make me yours.

Then the unpredictable happened. I heard the common sirens and skidding wheels of a police car.

I looked back at her, because I had to move to the side of the road and she was on it. What I saw in her face was fear like I had never seen before. I leaned in a flash and opened the door, she got in and I wheeled down the road and into the first street I saw. Her chest was heaving and the movement made the swell of her breast rise up and catch my gaze. I could imagine many other things that would make her heave that way.

"I'll have to record that sound." I was being a prick, I knew that.

"What sound?"

"Police sirens. They seem to bring reason to your mind."

She glared at me and I laughed.

"Why the fear? I'm sure they were after something much more dangerous than engaging the world's oldest profession." I laughed.

I had learnt to joke about this topic. You couldn't live in this world if you couldn't deal with it.

She gave me a tiny smile and my face broke into a wider one.

"So, which way?"

"To hell?" she smirked.

I laughed, "I know that one. I meant to your house."

She looked back and looked me in the eyes. After a moment she was still looking at me and I had to struggle to keep from reaching out and trailing my hands from her cheek, down to her chin, her neck, collar bone.

Ma gaze went lower and I gulped.

"So, um… which…. Which way?" I said clearing my throat.

She seemed to react to that and looked around. Apparently for the first time recognizing where we were.

"We... We should get back to the main road. I don't know where we are anymore."

I put the car in reverse and went back to the street she was. We continued down the road she was walking and then turned onto another street.

She pointed to a white house mid-block and I parked in front. There was an old beat up truck in front of it.

"So, what now?" I didn't know why but I didn't want her to leave the car just yet.

I had things to do today, though. And she had to come up with ten grand, still.

Asking her on a date was out of the question. I didn't even know what people did on dates these days. The last time I went on one, I was seventeen.

"Well… umm… goodbye." She said and started to leave the car.

I quickly got out and looked at her across the roof. "You're welcome." I teased her.

"Yes, thank you." She said stiffly but not as curt as before. She also blushed. That magnificent, and endearing pink blush that started on her cheeks and then spread over her face and neck.

_Fuckable._ The pimp complimented.

I imagined the skin there, how soft it would be. How warm and inviting. My fist tightened on the door.

She went around the car and stood at my side.

She took a deep breath and I stopped breathing altogether.

The car door was between us but that didn't stop her from touching me through the rolled-down windows.

Her eyes never left mine. Never, not once.

Her hands on my stomach were warm and barely put any pressure on me. And that was what I was lacking. Pressure. I needed strength on her touch.

At the same time I didn't want her touch. I didn't want to get close enough that she could hurt me. My brain told me to flinch back, but my body just leaned forward. Putting all my weight on the car door. This was recompensed by her touch. I could feel every finger of her hand as it spread across my abs. My muscles contracted and her eyes left mine for a second, only to look down at where her hands were.

Without thinking my hands moved to her hips. Again through the car window.

Her gaze went to them and then back to my lips, then my eyes.

Oh, no. Please, don't let her look at my mouth again. If she does I'll…

She just did. She looked at my mouth then back at my eyes.

Snap! I felt my body separate from my mind and its worthless orders.

I stepped around the door and in front of her. Now that we were closer she had to turn her face up a little more to look at my eyes. That didn't stop her.

On the contrary, the angle now reminded me of last night and how she kneeled in front of me ready to give her thanks. Like a good 'pet'.

Pet? What the fuck?

D/s was something I had tried—who hasn't?—but it wasn't something I did regularly. There was something about her, though, that made me want to relive every one of the fantasies of my teen years and the ones of years to come.

Danger! My mind screamed from the far distance where my body had tied it.

The pimp inside smirked back at it and traced one finger down Bella's cheek to her chin.

_Watch me._ It commanded.

My hand went to her neck. My thumbs caressing a path down her neck from the spot behind her ear to her collarbone.

In my mind, the path went lower and lower, until my hands were no longer on her neck and my thumbs were flicking her responsive nipples.

I saw her head lull back and my mouth attached itself to her neck. Suckling on every possible inch of skin. I could almost taste in my tongue the essence that I had only felt once before. Back in the small room. Latched onto her towel.

It wasn't enough. There was something from her essence that my brain was missing. I knew what it was. Reality. That's what it was.

I just gave a new definition to the term eye fucking. Because with one look into the mahogany oracles of her eyes, I could feel much more than I felt in the sexiest fantasy I could have ever imagined.

Damn her.

Damn me for living this life.

Her eyes were heavy and lustful. The pupil dilated until it left a thin rim around it. Her thick lashes fluttering against her skin, and that inviting flush spreading once again.

I took my hand away before I took _her_ against the car.

Car. Street. Public space. Get a grip, Edward.

I cleared my throat. If there was something I was experienced with was how strongly some women can regret sex. And after the grief she had given me over insignificant shit, I wouldn't want to know how pissed she would be if I took advantage of her and fucked her silly.

Stupid feminine hormones.

She cleared her throat. Obviously uncomfortable with the way I was staring at her. "Do… do you want to come in?" she asked, and I had a flashback to the last date I had. Years ago… women weren't very happy with how little I could reveal about myself in a 'get to know' conversation. They were also searching for the gossip and the truth on whether I was a laid back millionaire or not. But that's beside the point.

I looked down at my clock and that made her nervous. "Just for breakfast. I know you haven't eaten anything." She said in a rush.

I wasn't going to make it to the first of the appointments I had for today. Might as well enjoy some company.

"Sure." I said smiling at her. "I have to make a call first."

"Ok. You can just walk in when you're done." She said and stepped around me, walking towards the house.

I looked down at my car and sighed. I would have to schedule another appointment at the shop… Fucking graffiti losers.

"Hey Alice," I said as she picked up.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" here we go, "we've spent the fucking night waiting for you to call or give a signal. I even called that guy you call on the police to see if they had got you and you spent your one phone call on phone sex."

Yep, that's Alice.

"I would have…" I joked.

"Where are you?" she sighed, "Do you need us to pick you up?"

"No, I'm good. I just helped someone last night and got into a bit of drama."

"You fucked up someone's face." She declared.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"No one stepped in our territo—," she cut off, "wait, did you say you met someone?" she asked.

"I said _helped_," I gritted.

"Ooh, you _definitely_ met someone." She teased.

"Shut up, I was just calling to let you girls know I'm good. If the guy from the police calls, tell him I'm good and I'll call him later."

"Got it, _chaito_." She laughed.

"Say goodbye, your Spanish sucks." I growled into the phone and hung up before she had the chance to reply.

I walked towards the house and stood at the front door. I was pretty hungry, and none of the shit that people sold near by sounded like breakfast material.

As I walked in I heard the unmistakeable sound of frying bacon and, what must've been Bella, whipping pancakes.

She had changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt and was singing along with some rock song. I was too mesmerized by her ass to listen to the lyrics.

I saw her ass turn and then heard a gasp.

Shit, I was caught. I looked up.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said and I saw her blush. That fucking confusing blush. In real life, putas don't blush. That goes against, at least, 5 laws of the world.

"It's okay, people see each other dancing at clubs all the time." I said trying to wave it off.

"I guess... How many pancakes?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"I'll just give you the same number my dad has."

"Is he here?" I asked looking around.

"No, he left already."

"'kay," I replied exhaling.

We had breakfast and talked about what had happened. She seemed more at ease now. Apparently there was this guy that worked in a convenience store near by, who could lend her the money.

"I'll give you a ride there if you want." I offered as I stood up. I had given her one of my numbers just in case she needed some help, but she made it clear she wouldn't ask for it. I tried, though. Couldn't blame me.

She finally accepted my offer to give her a ride because she was clearly dead on her feet. The emotional and physical stress of the previous night, had clearly taken a toll on her.

I drove following her directions. Moving towards a far side of the neighbourhood, I saw the houses get dirtier, but the cars more expensive. Gangters. The only thing that I was missing. My fucked up car seemed much more out of place here.

'_Mike's_' was the very expressive name of the store. I parked in front and got out. She was out the car and walking into the store before I had a chance to get to open the door.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

"Hey Mike!" she greeted him as she entered, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure babe," a shaggy blond guy answered from behind the counter. They both disappeared into the back room and I lounged around the store, looking at the things that were on sale there.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed at him and I heard him chuckle.

"You came to me." I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Now, don't be a sore loser and tell me what's wrong?"

Their voices lowered then.

To anyone that had looked from the outside this would look like a regular convenience store. The Dollar Store items, were overpriced just as much as in any other shop, and there was a section for each thing.

"You knew!" Isabella's screech must've been heard to blocks away. "You knew James was gonna screw me over and you never said anything."

"My discretion was greatly appreciated…" the idiot replied calmly.

"Yeah, I bet it was…"

"So, what is it that you want? A new contact?"

"Actually, it's money what I need."

"I do, too. That shit is hard to find, huh?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"How much?" he asked after a moment.

There was a pause and then the door banged open.

"No fucking way!" I heard the guy's voice from the other side of the door. He came storming out and Isabella followed with her arms on her waist glaring at the back of his head.

"Why the fuck not?" she said.

"Because your little cunt isn't worth that much even if you sold your soul to me."

"C'mon, Mike!" she pleaded, "I've helped you out a bunch of times."

"And I've paid you back for each one of them." He said to her, "If there is something I've learned is that in this town nothing is free."

"What makes you think I won't pay you back?"

"I just don't wanna risk it, Linda." He crooned at her and I felt sick to my stomach seeing him touch her hair with a patronizing gesture.

"You know where I live…" she offered tentatively.

"No. I know where you papa lives. That's a whole different shit. You could fly from there with that same money and I'll never see your ass again, unless it's on America's Most Wanted."

"What if I give you something?" she followed him as he walked around the store rearranging things. "Something you could keep here until I finish paying you back."

"What have you got that it's worth that much?" he seemed more interested now.

"I have my grandmother's jewels."

"Why don't you pawn them?" he asked.

"'Cause if I take them to Chulo, I'm pretty sure I'll never see them again." she sighed, "the fucker will have them sold three times their worth before I'm out the door."

Mike nodded understanding, "Yeah, probably."

"So, will you lend me the money?" She asked a bit eager and hopeful.

"I've only got 3 grand here, Baby,"

"Mike, don't gve me that shit. I, better than anyone else, know when you make your deposits. And I know for a fact the date it's not there yet."

"Money is tight, Linda…"

"Money is never tight for your customers. I swear those junkies sniff it a mile away, despite their bleeding noses." She spat at him.

"Hey, hey! Don't insult the people," he replied with his hands on the air.

"Ugh! Just give me the money," she sighed.

"Where are the jewels?"

She sighed and pulled out a small plastic package wrapped around what I thought were the jewels. I saw the sadness that she looked at them with, and how hard it was to see them go into the grimy hands of Mike.

"Here," she told him, "Please, Mike, take good care of them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said putting them in his pocket.

He dipped under the desk and pulled out a can of coins. "Here," he said and handed it to her.

"Please, Mike," she said, "tell me you don't have three grand in coins in here." She half laughed.

It was a musing how the interchange went right in front of me. Maybe she had told him he could trust me.

"No, you idiot. Look inside," he said pissed.

"Gosh, Mike. It was just a joke. What's your problem? It's been a long time since they last dumped you in a trashcan and the coins kept coming out of your pocket like there was no end…" she laughed now.

"You know? I was thinking that maybe you could have your dad as a pimp…" he started and she glared at him.

"What the fuck, Mike? Charlie is a cop!" She yelled at him.

"A not very good one…" he muttered and then said louder, "think about it, he wouldn't be the first… for example, what does he think you do for a living?"

"He thinks I work the nightshift at the movie theatres." She said sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding me. You dad is not that stupid." He laughed.

"He believes what he wants to believe…" she said in a small voice.

"It's a 'don't ask, don't tell' deal. I get it."

"So, when can I get the rest of the money, Mike?"

"Baby, that's all I have. Trust me."

"I've learned not to do that…" she said, "c'mon, Mike! You've got to help me out here."

"Sorry, Bella Babe. That's all I have. And make sure to bring the extra five hundreds when you bring it back, or no deal."

_Five hundred! _ She had to give that fucker that much extra for just three fucking grand? Inside me some alarm was going off. This was not wrong. I could help her so easily. And she could help me. If this is how she got the first three grand, it will take her forever to pay it back. The words were bubbling in my throat.

Tell her.

Don't tell her.

Help her.

Don't pull her down into this world of shit.

You need her.

She can do so much better that this shit of yours.

You don't really care.

Yes, I do.

Why? Are you suddenly man enough to care?

No, I'm still merely human…

I sighed. There was no winning this. I needed back up.

"Hey, Isabella?" I called to her. She turned around surprised.

"Hey… umm… what… why are you still here?" she was afraid of something? "Do you want me to give you something?" she did look scared now. She thought I was going to ask her for something for what I did? Wow, and I thought _my_ world was messed up.

"No, no. I was just waiting in case you needed another ride." In my peripheral vision I saw Mike raise his eyebrows.

I looked at him and glared, "Not like that, you ass."

"Really? Could've fooled me." He said rolling his eyes.

"That would be great Edward. Thanks," she smiled at me and I couldn't stop from doing the same. She was that hot.

"Ok, do you mind if I step outside for a second?"

"No, that's ok." She said and I turned to leave.

Near the door I heard a slap and her reproaching voice, "He is a good person. Can you behave?"

"Yah, he seems alright. But what the fuck happened to his car?" after that, I closed the door.

Great, that must be what every single person we passed by would be thinking. There was no way that I was parking this car in front of my house. I had a part to look.

I dialled Alice and she picked up.

"Why aren't you here yet?" she asked annoyed, "and why the hell do you never pick up you stupid phone?"

"I have my reasons, for both of them."

"Ooh, so mysterious…" she mocked.

I laughed, cause in a way it was. And it drove her crazy not always knowing.

"Hey, Alli? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Eddie." She said in a singsong voice.

"Don't call me that. Have you ever been mad at me for… you know… bringing you into this?" I asked tentatively.

I knew this question would make her stop and think.

"Yes, I do. A few days, every month." She laughed.

"Be serious."

"Well, Edward, my life is a walk on the park right now compared to what it was before. And if you hadn't brought me here no one knows what would have happened to me," She paused, "it's true that I wish that the money I spend had been earned in a different way. But money is money all the same. I'm not mad. Rosalie might be a different story. But you know Rose."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, there is this girl that I think would be really good in this. But she is so young, I feel bad about doing it to her." I was ashamed.

"Ultimately it's her decision. People have the right to make their own mistakes, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Did I ever?

"Ok, good luck. I'm looking forward to meeting her." With that she hung up.

Did that mean she wanted me to bring her into this? Or that she just wanted a friend? No one ever knew with Alice.

I walked back into the store and there were a couple of boys chatting up Isabella and that Mike guy. I had learned a long time a go not to judge from appearances, but they really didn't give me any sign of not being the junkies that they looked to be.

Their twitching hands, ragged breathing and the constant need to rub their noses alerted me. I felt bile creeping up my stomach and looked around trying to calm myself down.

"We can go whenever you want." Her voice came from in front of me but I hadn't really seen her coming.

"Can I talk to you outside? Just for a second." I promised. It was now or never. If I backed down she would come back into this store, with this kind of people, that I knew very well were capable of anything.

"Sure." She walked in front of me and turned to me once we were outside. "So… What's up?"

"I was just wondering how were you going to get the rest of the money?"

"I know other people, I can get to them by myself. You don't have to come. You've—…" I cut her off.

"It's not a problem driving you, but I think you're going to go into debt paying back that money."

"Well, I am going to get killed if I don't pay it back. So I don't see what are my options."

"I'll give you the money." I blurted out and mentally slapped myself. What the hell was wrong with me?

"In exchange of what?" she asked warily.

"Nothing, if you want. You can pay it back to me when you have it, no matter how long it takes." I needed to tape my mouth shut right now…

She laughed a sad laugh and looked at me. "You're so innocent," wait, what?! "I'll never have that money. The moment I save a cent I'll owe it again. It's a never ending cycle."

"Why did you ask for that much money?" I asked. I needed to know what was I getting myself into. Maybe I shouldn't be getting myself into all this. God knows what she was linked to.

"I don't see how is that any of your business…" here we go again, "but you've helped me a lot lately, so…" she paused and took a deep breath. "My dad, he likes to gamble. He is addicted to it, more like. He rarely wins, but he thrives for those few times. The rest of them he ends up being thrown out of the game and the thugs start to show up at home because they can't go to his job." If she tells me that she started out by sleeping with the people her dad owed money to, I'll kill a motherfucker. "So, I tried paying them off, helping him without telling him. But I'm sure he knows by now. I think he kind of expects it now."

"Look, I'll lend you the money, and I'll give you a job to pay me back. You can take your time."

She looked at me sceptically. "What kind of job?"

"The same one you're doing now." Call them as you see them…

"You want to be my new pimp?" she asked wide-eyed and still doubtful. I knew the last thing I looked like was a pimp. I was missing the gold chains and the 'proper' clothing.

"Yeah, we don't call it that…" I started.

"'_We'_?"

"Yeah, there are two other girls that I help."

"Help?" god, what happened to her speech? So far she had had no trouble talking back to me.

"We say that I'm their manager. We do a different clientele than you do."

"I don't do lesbians." She stated and took a step back.

"You don't have to 'do' them if you don't want to…" I think Alice had done it a couple of times. But women weren't really popular with the people that requested girls. "But you might be asked to do a scene."

"Is it porno what you do? Because I can't do anything that might fall on my father's hands. He has a gun and he is allowed to use it."

"Don't worry, he won't find out if you don't want him to."

"So basically, you'll send me the clients and you take the money?"

I sighed. How fucking weird was it, that I had no problem talking to her about what I did, but when I had to ask for the money, it felt wrong.

If you asked a shrink about any random person, they would tell you that they had unresolved issues and that they needed therapy. But I was sure that I needed it more than others.

"I won't take all of they money. It's more like a fee. And I have some requests…"

"Such as?" by the look on her face I was sure she thought I would ask to have sex with her. Which wasn't such a bad idea, 'cause she was hot as fuck. But I was talking about something else. It didn't surprise me she thought so. Most pimps did 'test' the merchandise before 'investing'. Although most times they didn't invest shit, and just exploited the girls.

"You have to move out of your house. You can tell your father you got a scholarship, or whatever the hell you please. And you have to get a degree. Or something that you actually can hold a conversation on." I knew this would bother her.

"I can hold a conversation that doesn't involve moans or rented orgasms, thank you very much."

"Yeah, you also will have to moderate your attitude. Can't be treating people as if you were doing them a favour. It's kind of a turn off…" she glared at me as I said that.

"Fine." She said in a clipped tone.

I looked at her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It doesn't sound half bad. Thank you for the offer."

"Much better," I complimented. I turned back to the door of the store and looked back at her. "Now go and return that money. We shouldn't be seen with these people."

"Minutes ago I was one of 'these' people." She retorted.

"But now you're not. So, go in there and get your jewels back." I'll just stay here and kick myself for damning another soul.

I felt better that I would help her, but my stomach turned at the thought of what she would have to do for me.

Then I remembered I had to tell her about Alice and Rose's stories and my face paled.


End file.
